


introduction.

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, it's just cute..., kinda gay..., that's all you really need in life...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Despite both being princesses, Fjorm isn’t someone she’s met before, and meeting new friends is always the most fun! Even if the circumstances are far from ideal, she’s happy to offer her hand and a smile to the newcomer.(And maybe fall in love.)(Just a little.)
Relationships: Fjorm/Sharon | Sharena
Kudos: 24





	introduction.

Sharena’s heard the news - a new mission, a new nation to help. She’s heard of Nifl, of course - she wouldn’t be a good princess if she didn’t know, and if there’s anything Sharena is proud of, it’s being a half-way decent princess. She wasn’t there, though, since they had assumed it’d be a usual event, a regular watch. They’d been wrong and Sharena had totally missed out. The thought of it makes her pout, but she can shake off that disappointment. After all, there are people to help now, people to talk to and learn from and assist and that’s what matters most, probably.

Since Sharena is Sharena, both a princess and an eternal ball of sunshine, Anna assigns her to the newly-recruited Princess Fjorm’s side. There’s probably more than one reason for this, as with most of Anna’s plans (not including the ones that involve money, of course), but today Sharena can hardly care. Despite both being princesses, Fjorm isn’t someone she’s met before, and meeting new friends is always the most fun! Even if the circumstances are far from ideal, she’s happy to offer her hand and a smile to the newcomer.

With some extra pep in her step, Sharena heads towards the mess hall. It’s their designated meeting place, so Sharena is excited. She’s currently attempting to be a bit early - good first impressions are a must, after all! - and it’s only when she’s entered the room and caught sight of a head full of pale blonde hair that she slows. This must be her, Princess Fjorm, and even though it’s only the back of her head, Sharena can feel the grace with which she carries herself. Taking in a deep breath, then exhaling just as powerfully, she attempts to calm herself. A good first impression, she repeats to herself. It has to be good.

“Princess Fjorm…?” she says aloud, prompting the other to turn to face her. Sharena swears her breath leaves her lungs right that instant, her previous cool leaving her body in just one breath. There’s the piercing blue gaze, the soft pink lips in a neutral expression, the subtle glow of skin, the slightly melancholy aura, gods, all of it is beautiful. She isn’t anything like Sharena had expected her to be, not at all.

“You must be Princess Sharena…?” the girl says, clearly ignorant of Sharena’s reaction. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Sharena can only nod dumbly, her mouth hanging half-open as she stares. There’s a small pause and she’s not sure what to do besides close her mouth, which she does with as much grace as she can manage. Fjorm looks a little hesitant, but she begins to speak again.

“As you already know, I’m Princess Fjorm, the third child of the Niflese royal family,” she says, sweeping into a proper bow. It’s a formal introduction, but it looks so out of place in the modest mess hall of the Order. The pale fabrics brush past each other as the thoughts in Sharena’s head jumble together.

“O-oh, right!” Sharena finally, finally remembers what she’s supposed to do in situations like this. “I-I’m Sharena, the second child of Askr’s family of royals!” It’s a bit too enthusiastic and she might have flubbed it, but maybe if she smiles Fjorm won’t notice? The foreign princess blinks at her a few times - dang it, had she mess up that badly? - before she brings her hand to her mouth as a little giggle escapes her mouth. Sharena’s cheeks colour immediately, a bright pink blooming onto her cheeks.

Accompanying Sharena’s blush is a series of disbelieving blinks. With such a pretty sound coming out of the prettiest girl she’s ever seen - is this real? Maybe she’s dreaming… - gods, she might die sooner than she’d planned. Her cheeks are probably on fire now, but that’s irrelevant compared to this whole thing going on in front of her.

Fjorm stops her laughter soon, lowering her hand back to her side. “Well, Princess Sharena,” she says, tone still light, just formal enough to almost be considered friendly, “I hope we can become good friends.”

“Yes!” Sharena replies, once again too enthusiastic for her own good and, gods, could her face get any redder? Fjorm looks ready to laugh again but seems to be attempting to spare Sharena the embarrassment of it. It doesn’t help much, but she’ll take it. The thought of it is nice, though. Friends is a good word. She’d like to be friends with her. She can see it now - Sharena and Fjorm, fellow princess and friends. The idea floats into her head and a dreamy smile appears on her face for a mere moment until she realizes that she has no time for this dreaming, she’s about to make a fool of herself!

Sharena shakes herself from her thoughts and there’s another awkward pause as the two of them consider what to say next. “Um… We should… go on our tour now?” Sharena suggests, the words a question even though she’s supposed to be the knowledgeable one here.

Fjorm nods in agreement. “That sounds wonderful,” she says and already Sharena is growing addicted to her gentle tone of voice.

The tour itself goes smoothly enough, although Sharena blushes a few more times than probably considered acceptable and stutters quite a bit, although Fjorm laughs so it must be at least somewhat okay. They see the kitchen, the barracks, the training grounds, the library, the gardens and on and on. Sharena rambles a little more than strictly necessary, but the other princess seems to enjoy it enough, a look of awe in her eyes and tinges of wonder in her questions about the palace, the country, the people and everything else. Sharena does her best to answer as properly but enthusiastically as possible. The balance is more than a little difficult to achieve and she errs on the side of enthusiasm more often than not, but that's alright. She’s Sharena, after all, the bubbly-ness is supposed to be part of her charm, supposedly.

They end where they began, in the mess hall. Seeing Fjorm in the room once more prompts a different emotion this time. After seeing the girl everywhere else in the castle, it feels a bit more as if she belongs, as if she isn't quite out of place in this room. Her eyes are still a piercing blue, lips still a pale pink and skin still aglow, but Fjorm's neutral expression has been replaced with a silent smile, the smallest sign of a change in mood. Sharena smiles too.

“Thank you,” Fjorm says aloud, bringing Sharena out of her thoughts, “For showing me around.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sharena replies brightly. Calm. She is calm. “It was fun,” she ventures and Fjorm nods in agreement.

“Yes. I haven’t had quite so much fun in… a long time.” she replies, sweeping her hair behind her ear in one smooth motion. Sharena stares.

“Well, then I’ll make sure there are lots more fun things to do!” Fjorm blinks at her again, that cute expression of confusion on her face. Sharena’s smile widens. “Just because we’re at war doesn’t mean there isn’t time for you, you know! It’s important to think of yourself too, or else you’ll get overworked and then you’ll be of no help to anyone! So, you’ve gotta have fun when you can!” Sharena knows she sounds over-enthused once again but this is the last time, she promises herself. She just needs to-

“I suppose you’re right,” Fjorm agrees with a small nod. “Then, can I come to see you again?” Sharena nods aggressively. Yes, next meeting arranged! 

“Of course, whenever you’re free! I’ll always make time for you!” And there goes her face again, turning that shade of red she knows so well despite not being able to see it on her own face. Fjorm giggles again, in a polite way, of course, and Sharena continues smiling despite her embarrassment.

“A date, then,” Fjorm replies and Sharena’s face gets even redder. That shouldn’t even be possible now, gods, at some point, her face is going to explode if this continues going like this...

“Y-yeah!” Fjorm’s mouth curves upwards the littlest bit more and Sharena can’t wait to see it again, even as she watches it happen.


End file.
